


Oboro's Freakish Flatulence Ruins Everything

by Fartanari



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Farting, Fetish, Humor, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 08:15:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17894816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fartanari/pseuds/Fartanari
Summary: Oboro finds herself in an unfortunate predicament after eating some not-so-fresh meat. Contains fart fetish material. You have been warned.This fic is a repost from my old Deviantart! This was my first Nsfw fic ever. Looking back now, I can't say I'm too proud of it... But we all have to start somewhere. Hopefully, chapter four comes out a bit better.





	Oboro's Freakish Flatulence Ruins Everything

Scene 1

The bright rays of the sun pierced the dark curtains of a the Hoshidan cot, shining in the face of a sleeping Oboro. She could hardly believe the sun had risen already. She had spent the entire night planning and prepping for the royal banquet taking place later that night. Everyone who was anyone in Hoshido made plans to come. Due to her natural talent for design and tailoring, Oboro had been placed in the lead design role. She had been placed in charge of designing the hall in which the banquet would take place, appointed by Ryoma himself. She aimed to please the guess and Takumi especially  
Oboro got caught up in her work so often, that It was common for her to forget to maintain her own wellbeing. In this case, she forgot to prepare anything to eat for breakfast. Her tight schedule left her with no time to prepare food in the morning. " Shit, shit, shit!" she swore, scouring the kitchen cupboard for anything she could eat. She needed to hurry so she could make the final preparations for the banquet with Hinata. She just about gave up hope when in the corner of her eye, she saw a hunk of meat wrapped in a wire netting.  
The meat looked and smelled past its due date, but there was no choice in this matter. Oboro took it and ate it while making her way to the banquet hall. While making her way through the market streets of Hoshido she felt something amiss in her stomach, but with all she had to do that day, it quickly became an afterthought.  
Upon arriving at the banquet hall, Oboro found a snoozing Hinata, drooling on her custom made curtains. "Hinata, you-----!", Oboro began before she was interrupted by a sharp "BLART". Oboro' voice was loud, but her rear was louder as a fart thundered its way out of her. The huge sound caused poor Hinata to fall off the table he was napping on. "Wha- What the hell was that noise!?" cried a started Hinata. "I-it was t-the wind! The wind blew on the door to the hall!" She lied between her teeth.  
I was a wind alright, but no act of God. If anything the blast was an act of the devil, as it began to waft through the room, choking poor Hinata with its foul odor. " Dear Gods, what is that smell? It's killing me! Was that you Oboro!?" "No! It's the, um, the trash! It was the tra- BLAT" Oboro attempted to lie but was betrayed by her own asshole as it cried out again. The fart was wet and loud. The best word to describe the smell was, nightmarish. The smell was that of milk left in the sun for a week. Oboro practically turned crimson with embarrassment. Hinata tried to burst out in laughter but was quickly silenced by the choking air from Oboro's ass, causing him to go into a hysteric coughing fit.  
" Stop it Hinata! We have work to do, and there is no way it's that bad!" Oboro shouted. "Oh trust me, it definitely is that bad. You think we can find a way to weaponize your gas Oboro? We would never lose a battle again." Hinata half-joked. Oboro, flustered, punched him before she began barking orders. " Hinata, you need to hang these curtains, sweep the floor, gather some wo- PRRTTTT" Oboro began before she was interrupted by her butts wet stinky vengeance. Defeated and mortified, Oboro Began working on the banquet herself, in face of monstrous gas and a laughing Hinata.

 

Scene 2.

With preparations for the banquet being complete Oboro let out a sigh of relief accompanied by a stout fart. The kind that comes out loud and proud with no remorse or shame. She had sent Hinata to go work outside since it was the only way they could get work done. Oboro's gas was simply too much for him to handle. With Oboro in the hall alone, she could rip as much ass as she needed to.  
No longer did she need to hide them or feel embarrassed in the presence of another. Oboro trumpeted out of her juicy ass with relish. The hot stinky air blasted out in different lengths,volumes, and pitches.  
* BLAP*  
*BLORRRR*  
*BLRRRRT*  
Finally, a low pitched rumbling rip signified that nature was finally ringing its bell. Oboro finished up her final table cover before making her way to the lady's room.  
Oboro was happy to be done with her gas problem and savored her trip to the toilet. Upon returning to the hall, Oboro was slammed with a new, problem.

The entire banquet hall smelled like shit.

The smell was enough to kill a small animal and had seeped into the fabric Oboro spent weeks preparing. She approached tears as she made the realization that her gas had ruined the banquet. She had to do something but was lost as to what.  
Just when poor Oboro thought things couldn't get any worse, out of the corner of her eye she spotted a figure. Sakura, one of the last people Oboro wanted to see at the moment walked in the room. Sakura had a ghastly look on her face and looked around frantically as if possessed. Oboro avoided eye contact as she didn't want to initiate conversation, in fear Sakura would comment on the smell. To her surprise, Sakura confronted her, but not to talk about the smell. Sakura had something a lot more pressing on her mind. " Oh Oboro, thank the Gods". Sakura was gripping her stomach and grimacing in pain. "W-w-where is the bathroom in this place?!" she said in a dire fashion but before Oboro could answer she thought she would never hear as long as she lived.  
*BLLLLLRORRRRSHHHHH*  
Sakura, the dainty, girly, well-mannered princess of Hoshido, just sharted right in front of her. It was no girly little toot. Oh no. It was an ultra-wet ripper that would make a grown man blush. "Dear Gods why me?" Sakura groaned. Oboro stood there stunned at the magnitude of Sakura's ass blast. She thought her own gas was bad, but little Sakura was on another level. She was completely dazed until she was snapped out by Sakura shouting "DON'T JUST STAND THERE. HELP ME TO THE RESTROOM. NOW!."  
By that time, Oboro had seen two things she had never expected to see from lady Sakura before. But she knew better than to be dazed this time. She made haste to help Sakura into the restroom to deal with this anal catastrophe. 

Scene 3

The stress piled upon Oboro's face like snow on a rooftop. She couldn't recall a more stressful day. She couldn't believe how poor her luck had been. From ruining the banquet fabrics to embarrassing herself in front of Hinata to now, stuck in the restroom trying to console a sobbing Sakura. " Come on Sakura please stop weeping! We can get you a new dress before the banquet starts." Poor Sakura had soiled her dress to the point of destruction with her toxic gas. The sharts had left the thing unrecognizable. Sakura tried to make intelligible words but failed as her tears held her back.  
" M-m-muh, muh dweess…" Sakura sobbed as she sat there in a towel while Oboro tried to think of what the hell she could do. There was no bloody way she could get Sakura a new dress in time. Not even mentioning the time it would take to get the smell out of the fabrics. Sakura's sobbing was interrupted by another wet fart. The look on her face spelled mortified, yet satisfied at the same time. She didn't bother to excuse herself to Oboro, as she was far too distraught to do even care. The smell penetrated Oboro's nose like a spearhead. In the mist of the reek, Oboro exclaimed " Good Gods, what did you eat!?", forgetting that she was speaking to a princess. Upon looking at Sakura's tear-soaked, red face, she promptly apologized.  
" I'm so sorry princess. I didn't mean to speak to you in such a rude fashion."  
" Don't apologize, Oboro. It's all my fault im like this."  
"What do you mean princess? No one is in one hundred percent control of their body at all times. Trust me. I know the struggle.  
Oboro let out a half smile at her own expense. Sakura smiled a little as well. " To answer your question, I ate something I shouldn't have…" Sakura waned off in embarrassment.  
She flashed back to earlier that day. Sakura had woken up that day less than enthusiastic about the banquet. She hated big, loud events. She laid awake in bed for a while before letting out a big, loud event of her own. PRRRRRT-. Sakura's morning farts had always been killer and that morning was no exception. Loud, dry air reverbing against her mattress.  
Upon finally finding the motivation to get up, Sakura made her way to the dressing room to get her banquet dress on. The dress was thin on the skirt side while being very puffy at the shoulders. It was a, very Hoshidan, white and crimson with gold accents. After squeezing herself into her nightly clothe prison, Sakura decided to try to find some food. Upon exiting the dressing room, she made her way down the hallway, before coming to the kitchen. Outside the room, she found a busy Mozu carrying a plate of lovely looking buns, filled with Hoshidan bean paste.  
"Oh hello, Mozu. That's quite a delicious looking platter you've got there!"  
" Oh, this ole' thang? These buns ain't fit for servin' princess. I was just on my way to toss em out."  
Sakura's tummy didn't agree with this statement in the slightest.  
"How about i take them off your hands, Mozu?" Sakura pleaded.  
"Oh? Why, thank you, princess. Kindhearted as always!"  
Sakura, not wanting to be seen, sat in her room's closet with the doors closed. She would be mortified if someone saw her eat all these buns. Sakura consumed the buns with relish, savoring their sweet, pastie goodness one by one. Before she knew it, the buns were gone without so much as a crumb to mark their existence. Upon standing up and exiting her closet, Sakura felt a weight in her stomach lurch forward with a growl and a sinister sounding slosh.  
Just before exiting her room, Sakura released a cute, princess-like poot signaling her enjoyment of the buns.  
" Ooh! I hope no one heard that." Sakura whispered as she made her way back to return the platter to Mozu. On her way back to the kitchen, the Hoshidan princess felt her stomach lurch once again. Followed this time by a not so princess like fart.  
‘FLLBRT'

"Oh, dear gods!" A passing nursemaid, startled by Sakura's ripper dropped her platter filled with Fresh Daikon broth. The soup staining the walls and her uniform. The eggy, rancid smell adding insult to injury. Sakura wanted to help her up but was far too embarrassed by her anal excursion. She turned as red as a lobster and ran away as fast as possible. Which, wasn't very fast at all considering the dress she was wearing nulled her movement quite a bit.  
Sakura ran as fast as her little dress-hindered legs could carry her down to the kitchen where she met Mozu before. The plan was to just drop the pan off and run away before another fart came on, but that plan was quickly spoiled by a devastating encounter. There Mozu, Takumi, and none other than the Nohrian prince himself, Leo, stood having a conversation in front of the kitchen.  
"Oh hey, Princess!" Mozu called out signaling for the bloated princess to join her and the princes. Takumi and Leo looked at her kindly, only to be met by a stone-faced Sakura staring back. She stared not with her usual timid look but with a stern, troubled stare that could pierce through stone.  
Sakura felt her stomach lurch a third time, but this time it was different. The gas from the bean buns and the burning anticipation from what she knew would be a catastrophic encounter, combined to make the biggest knot Sakura had ever felt in all her years. This encounter was set to be more deadly than anything she had experienced on the battlefield.


End file.
